


化身孤岛的鲸03.1

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 双性失禁





	化身孤岛的鲸03.1

两个人身上乱糟糟的，一看就是没干好事，回来的时候天已经全黑了，设施简单的小船被夜晚的浪打得一晃一晃的，喻文波倒是淡定的很完全没当回事，靠近游轮后把小船停到抛锚的位置正好高振宁已经在那等了好一会儿了，见人来了赶紧丢过去两条浴巾让他们俩披上。  
“不愧是阿水，都要浪出花来了。”  
一边的王柳羿面色通红，喻文波知道人不好意思撞了撞高振宁的肩膀就带着人往房间走。  
这个点本应是游轮上最热闹的时候，喻文波硬是七拐八拐带王柳羿走了一条没什么人的路，直到回到房间竟然真的没碰到过除了高振宁之外的人。  
做贼似的摸回房间两个人终于松了一口气，毕竟事后被人撞见的话的确挺尴尬，尤其是两个人面上餍足的神情，简直把自己刚刚做了好久做得好爽写在脸上了。  
门卡插上卡槽，这个房间不算灵光的照明系统没有立刻亮起，喻文波把人压在门板上，一只手垫在王柳羿的脑后去吻对方有点肿的唇瓣，两个人一路亲一路脱到了浴室的时候衣服裤子丢了一地，光溜溜带着一身新鲜痕迹的小游客被人抱到洗手台上。王柳羿被靠在镜子上双手捂着脸不敢看，两条细腿被喻文波分开牢牢按着，“蓝哥，我就亲一口，让我亲一口好不好？”  
“你想做什么都好，别问我了……”  
消极应对的王柳羿从指缝里看喻文波半蹲下去，毛茸茸的脑袋埋进自己腿间，下一秒今天被格外过分关爱的地方就喻文波轻轻柔柔地含进嘴里用舌头来回舔弄着。  
“这里以后就归我了？我想什么时候摸它都可以对不对？”  
明明屈居下位，喻文波吊着眼睛和王柳羿说话的时候更像是诱哄。  
“什么时候都可以，你快点让我洗澡啦。”  
一个澡磨磨蹭蹭洗了将近半个小时，王柳羿走出浴室的时候腿都是软的，披着那件睡衣走到床边就啪的一下倒上去，说什么都不肯再动一下了。  
喻文波打了个电话到后厨叫了餐才开始收拾散了一地的脏衣服，王柳羿还半死不活地趴在床上，身上盖着一件什么都没遮住的睡衣，喻文波边打电话边坐到床边腾出一只手去摸对方光裸的臀部，初经人事的入口还有几分湿润，喻文波用食指揉了揉就探了进去浅浅地插了几下，王柳羿还没反应过来看着喻文波的眼神带着几分迷糊，直到那根手指完完全全肏了进来小游客才连忙抱住喻文波的肩膀去咬对方的脖颈，这个人仗着在打电话自己不敢出声就使劲使坏，三两下穴儿内又被玩出一泡水来。  
挂了电话又抱着人揉了好一会儿，硬是又把人弄出来一次才分开对方的腿去舔对方溢出来的淫水。  
门铃响了三声，喻文波拍了拍王柳羿软乎的屁股，“不想坐在爷屌上吃晚饭就去把内裤穿好。”  
喻文波端着死沉的托盘一转头就是王柳羿半撅着屁股在穿内裤的样子，闭着眼睛冷静了一会儿才忍住抓着人肏进去的冲动把托盘放到了茶几上。  
香煎牛小排、烤羊腿、龙虾烩面，一杯果汁一杯白兰地。这里用餐习惯还是会上餐前酒，只是王柳羿碰不了，喻文波少喝一点问题也不大。  
两个人盘腿坐在地毯上，喻文波还给人后面垫了个坐垫，老旧的电视机还在放着能力越大责任越大的故事，这个年纪的男生基本不会拒绝超英主题的电影，即使这部片子的年纪没有比他们俩小上多少，即使这片源也没有中文字幕，两个人一边吃一边看还觉得挺有味道的。  
“够吃吗？甜品还要不要？”  
“杰克我发现你是真的好喜欢吃甜的。”  
“不然怎么这么喜欢你？”  
这个人诶吃饭都堵不住他要说骚话的嘴。王柳羿切了好几片羊肉塞到喻文波嘴里。小船员嘴长得不大，吃东西还挺快，一个人扫了两盘主食才觉得有了点饱腹感，毕竟开船下海做爱都是体力活，做完事一躺就觉得尤其的饿。  
收拾完东西又给小游客倒了一杯奶，两个人窝在沙发上继续看下一张碟。喻文波还好，王柳羿的外语要呲一点，除了那种很经典的绝对看过的老片，不然没有字幕王柳羿看起来也有点吃力。  
“所以是所有游轮上都会放泰坦尼克号？你们都这么头铁？”  
“虽然这么讲很不客气，但是我们游轮真的很顶。”  
“所以每艘船上都会有个杰克吗？”  
喻文波把他的小玫瑰抱进怀里，手伸进睡衣去摸对方圆鼓鼓的肚子没说话。  
“不过好像也是很常见的名字啊，有的杰克在下等舱搞对象，有的杰克在当船长。”  
喻文波心中暗想反正怎么样都好，大海和冰川都不能影响这艘游轮的杰克船长搞对象。  
游轮上的沙发自然不怎么大，喻文波把被子拿过来罩住两个人，虽然晚上凉爽，但是王柳羿贪凉还是开了空调，这个房间照明系统差点意思，制冷系统是真的牛逼，关了灯这房间就冷得和夏天晚上的电影院似的。  
今天夜里是旱季少见的大雨，船身有点颠婆摇晃，船上的广播传来船长温柔低沉的声音，喻文波啧了一声说高振宁这个崽种挡住脸这声音还挺唬人的，说完自己倒在一边笑成一只鹅。  
“经常有这么大的雨吗？”  
“旱季很少的，没事别怕。”  
电影的前半段色调还算温暖，男女主角在下等舱参加舞会，到了画素描的部分喻文波好看的眼睛就被王柳羿用手指遮着了。喻文波歪着嘴笑得邪气，“你遮我眼睛做什么？”  
“小孩子不可以看。”  
“那你看什么？”  
“我是哥哥。”  
喻文波觉得有些好笑，拉下遮在他眼睛上的手亲了亲，王柳羿穿上没多久的内裤又被丢了出去，喻文波摸着他的屁股低声问道：“那小孩子干得你爽不爽？”  
臭弟弟。  
王柳羿一脚踢到了被子上发出软绵绵的声音，喻文波把人抱到身前搂住。  
“你能不能好好看电影啊！”  
“主角也没穿衣服啊，蓝哥也别穿了我摸着舒服。”  
“都要肿了，你轻一点……”  
王柳羿实在没办法去拒绝心上人的触碰，曲起的膝盖松了点劲儿，身后的人急色地摸过去点了点刚刚消下去怂在贝壳缝边缘的那颗小珠。  
电视机里悠扬的交响乐还在继续，王柳羿已经有些呼吸不稳地侧过头去亲喻文波的侧脸。两人的唇瓣轻触几下又吻到一起，这会儿可不是在水里，喻文波脱两人衣物的速度尤其流畅，下一秒两个人又赤裸地碰到了一起。  
“我的蓝哥水好多啊。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“是不是喜欢我轻点摸？”  
小珍珠探出了头被伺机等候的船员瞬间捕获，王柳羿全身难以自控地颤抖着，安抚的亲吻一枚枚落下来，喻文波用着气声哄着因为过分的快感而感到无所适从的恋人，“小宝……没事的，小宝好厉害，咬着我的手指了，吃的好厉害。”  
花穴一缩一缩地含着喻文波插进来的指尖，他不知道怎么做才会比较好，只是这样被轻轻翻搅几下王柳羿就觉得神魂颠倒，明明，明明两个人已经做过了，不是第一次的话也会这样敏感吗？  
“蓝哥，他们要做爱了。”  
限制级的镜头被处理得很有意境，但是王柳羿已经不能分心去看自己期待很久的未删减版了，他被摆成了一个比他看过的所以电影中都要超过的姿势压在沙发背上，双腿被分开跪好，喻文波跪在他身后双腿顶进他双腿之间，这让他完全跪不住了，小船员的手搭在他腰侧来回抚摸，他甚至坚持不了一分钟就觉得腰软腿酸忍不住往下坐，顶在阴部愈发坚硬的性器被浇了黏黏糊糊的一泡淫水，十分轻易地就肏进了大半个龟头，吓得王柳羿抓着沙发的双手微微用力才止住下坠的趋势。  
喻文波被这一下夹得倒吸一口气，是真的舒服，又热又紧，他的蓝哥润得要命，怎么弄都能玩出水来。  
“要，要滴出来了……怎么办……”  
“蓝哥，这么湿，好好肏……”  
喻文波把王柳羿的双手反剪到身后一手握住，另一只手探到对方身前撸了几把实在射不出什么的性器就往下去爱抚那颗羞涩的小珍珠。前后夹击的刺激太过猛烈，身前那处是真的不经摸，王柳羿从青春期到现在因为羞于面对这具身体连自渎都少的厉害，更别说用那个地方来获得快感了。从没想过那处被人把玩在手里是这样舒服的感受，王柳羿闭着眼睛直抽气，身体想往前躲，又被身后的人拽着往后贴，喻文波往上用力地顶了几下，王柳羿的甬道是真的窄，在情动的时候竟然也能真的把喻文波那根尺寸不小的性器整个吞入。鸡巴被热情的肉壁充分挤压着，这么肏了几下王柳羿终于是跪不住了，腰肢酥麻地坐了下来，这一下花心被彻底地碾住了，出格的快感令人无助又害怕，王柳羿喊喻文波的声音都带着点抽泣，这具身体羞涩又大胆，这样插了一会儿王柳羿里里外外湿了个透，胸前泛着薄汗，喻文波的手指碾过嫩红的奶尖，乳头和身下的那一小粒一起被玩弄，王柳羿吹出来的时候大腿根都打着颤。  
“小宝潮吹了？喷了这么多水舒服不舒服？”  
“潮吹？”  
恍惚间听到了这个色情又熟悉的词语，他是真没想过自己能被喻文波做到这种程度，原来潮吹是这种感觉吗？全身都使不上力气，一股股淫水止不住地全部交代给喻文波蛋大龟头上。王柳羿浑身湿得都抱不住了，喻文波掐着对方的腿把人整个抱了起来，边肏边往床边走。哪有初夜做的这么厉害了，过度的高潮让花穴又麻又痛，他不想让喻文波扫兴，忍得眼泪都要出来了，喻文波疯狂地摆着腰胯在王柳羿软乎的屁股上撞出一阵阵声响，水声缠绵又淫靡，王柳羿终于觉得这份酥麻实在难以承受，求饶地去吻喻文波的侧脸。  
“我，我要尿了，别弄了，呜，杰克哥，杰克哥，老公，别插了，我忍不住了，真的不行了，让我去厕所，等下再做好不好？老公……求求你了……”  
真的要被肏尿了，王柳羿下意识地使着劲儿，连带着花穴都一缩一缩的，喻文波也要到极限了，就差那么一点，这时候是真的停不下来，只得先哄着人说马上就好了，马上就射了。  
“呜……我真的不行了……忍不住了……”  
喻文波几乎是用小孩把尿的姿势把人抱起来坐在自己胯上几下插得又猛又深，捏着对方阴蒂的手指用力捏了一把，王柳羿尖叫地哭出声，前面淅淅沥沥地尿了一地，花穴剧烈地收缩着绞着喻文波的性器，龟头被紧致高热的软肉包裹着，花心被这么用力地操弄哪顶得住，又黏又骚的淫水浇在喻文波的阴茎上，龟头又顶了几下终于痛痛快快地射了出来。  
两个人仰面躺回床上，王柳羿失神地盯着天花板，电影也已经接近结尾了，主题曲空灵又高昂，他大脑一片空白，这样激烈的性事对于刚刚破处的人来说还是太过刺激了，喻文波把人搂紧怀里，知道是自己过分了，一下一下亲吻着对方的面颊安慰着对方。  
“蓝哥我没忍住，对不起，太喜欢你了，弄痛你没有？”  
那里一定磨破了，碰一下都是火辣辣的疼，王柳羿有些委屈，只是此刻抱怨的力气都没了，好像全身的精力都被压榨了出去，此刻脑袋也是昏昏沉沉，花瓣似的穴儿肿得像个白胖馒头，喻文波抽出来的动作小心翼翼，太过缓慢了，他甚至都能感受到对方阴茎抽出来带出来许多自己的体液。  
喻文波把沾满各种体液的沙发和地板粗粗收拾了下就抱着王柳羿又去了现在怎么看都稍显旖旎的浴室做了简单的清理，花穴又疼又肿，喻文波看了心疼坏了，这下也碰不得那，只能勉强把身上乱七八糟的痕迹给处理干净就回到床上。  
“下次不要做这么凶了好不好？”王柳羿声音有些闷闷的，这一天太过刺激，他的声音都已经喊压了。  
“我没忍住，我的锅，以后不会了，蓝哥我保证。”  
“你别搂这么紧，太热了。”  
搂在胸前的手勉强松了些搭在了王柳羿的腰上，他的耳朵又被身后的小船员亲了一下。  
“蓝哥，我觉得我更喜欢你了。”  
“杰克你做上头了？”  
“做过之后觉得以后没你不行。”  
其实王柳羿也是，他从没觉得自己像现在这样契合身后这个男人的拥抱，这种事一次就会上瘾吗？  
他转了回去，两个人在漆黑的房间里又接了一个吻，欲望得到满足之后，亲吻就显得没这么凶，拥抱着吻了一会儿王柳羿甚至觉得身体都没这么难受了。  
游轮还在风浪中摇晃前进着，但是身边的喻文波让他无比安心，好像航行到任何一处都让人有归属感。


End file.
